


Убедительная просьба

by Ersente



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Арагорн убедительно просит Боромира остаться</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убедительная просьба

В первый день осени Арагорн спустился в Усыпальницы Минас Тирита, чтобы почтить предшественников и спокойно подумать о событиях, что остались в прошлом и ожидали в будущем. Когда-то ему казалось, что он устал мотаться по свету и сражаться, что хочет остановиться, обрести семью и стабильность, быть мудрым правителем, как того потребовал Элронд. Но с каждым мирным днем он все убеждался в иллюзорности своих мечтаний. Он родился человеком дороги и войны, им же должен был и умереть. Только Арвен и народ Гондора...  
\- Давненько тут никого не бывало.  
Арагорн остро почувствовал себя голым и беззащитным. На улицах Минас Тирита невозможно столкнуться с опасностью, поэтому оружие осталось в королевских покоях, слишком далеко от мозолистой ладони, а декоративный кинжал лучше подходил для чистки ногтей, нежели для столкновения с реальной опасностью.  
\- Кто здесь? - спросил Арагорн, пристально вглядываясь в густые тени Дома Наместников.  
\- Я, кто же еще.  
Зазвенели кандалы, Арагорн повернулся на звук, готовый к битве и тут же застыл от удивления. Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть Боромира. Он сам пустил лодку вниз по Андуину. Это было 26 февраля, через четыре месяца после знакомства, спустя несколько стычек и словесных перепалок. 26 февраля, за месяц до славной победы и за полгода до начала Четвертой Эпохи. Арагорн слишком хорошо помнил этот переломный момент, чтобы забыть число.  
Еще лучше он помнил стрелы, пронзившие Боромира, сломанный рог и затихшее дыхание. Потому что опоздал, не успел, потерял всех, не справился с заданием, Бродяжник, неспособный быть королем. Он знал, что глупо упиваться самобичеванием, необходимо идти вперед, собирать мертвых и живых под одним знаменем. Знал, что только так избавится от слабости сомнений и выполнит свое Предназначение. Боромир был не первым и не последним утерянным, тем страшнее было вновь обрести его.  
\- Ты мертв, - глухо сказал Арагорн, отступая на пару шагов, под свет и тепло солнца.  
\- Да, а ты - король, - беззаботно согласился Боромир.  
\- Как?..  
\- Ты же король. Ты же мудр, о Великий Лорд Белого Дерева, а я простой вояка. Так ответь на свой вопрос сам.  
\- Тебя здесь нет. Это просто муки совести.  
\- Королевская совесть. Отличная должность, - сказал Боромир и засмеялся. - Или палач королевской совести? У тебя случайно еды и воды при себе нет? Я, конечно, мертв, но кушать хочется всегда.  
Холод стек с плеч к желудку и сжался в ледяное ядро, способное пробить самую прочную стену. Арагорн почувствовал себя больным и старым, вновь слишком уставшим, только на этот раз от мирной жизни и богатого стола. Казалось бы, на что жаловаться, наступила эпоха просвещения, все довольны, все смеются. Элронд вручил ему скипетр Аннуминаса и руку дочери, но совесть...  
\- Ваше Величество?  
Почетное обращение было пропитано ядом и вырвало Арагорна из привычного круга мыслей.  
\- Я пришлю кого-нибудь, - бросил он, развернулся и пошел прочь, подальше от своих страхов и сомнений. У него просто не было времени разбираться с собой. Он был обязан восстановить Королевство, пришедшее в упадок за годы войны с Сауроном.  
\- Ты куда? Отпусти меня! Слышишь?! Отпусти меня, эльфийский выкормыш!  
Вопли врезались в тело подобно моргенштерну. Арагорн не выдержал и побежал. Прочь. Прочь из приюта скорби. Прикосновение Арвен уничтожит эту боль.

Желание войти в Дом Наместников стало навязчивым. Оно преследовало Арагорна днем и ночью, когда он разговаривал с воинами и сливался с Арвен в единое целое, когда разрешал споры подданных и подписывал указы.  
Сначала было легко, Арагорн просто отправлял немого слугу отнести блюдо со скромной пищей и водой в Усыпальницы и на несколько часов погружался в работу, чтобы снова вспомнить, снова отправить, снова погрузиться. С каждым днем забытье сокращалось на несколько минут, пока не исчезло вовсе. Пока желание не превратилось в потребность.  
Наверное, именно так чувствовал себя Боромир, находясь рядом с Кольцом. Скручивало ли его мышцы из-за тяги присвоить себе оружие Врага? Можно ли обвинять его в слабости, ведь Арагорн сам столько раз приходил в себя у Фен Холлен, разворачивался и бежал. Даже из Минас Тирита - в земли королевства, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке и что еще надо сделать. И все равно возвращался, приходил в себя у Закрытой Двери и не видел лица Арвен.  
\- Я больше так не могу, - сказал Арагорн, остановившись на пороге Дома Наместников.  
\- А кому легко?  
\- Как у тебя получается быть таким расслабленным? Таким насмешливым? Как?  
\- Ты задаешь неправильные вопросы, Ваше Величество. Спросил бы, как мне удалось сохранить разум.  
\- Как тебе удалось сохранить разум? - спросил Арагорн и сделал пару шагов вперед. Подойти поближе, опуститься на колени и заглянуть в глаза - почему бы и нет? Вдруг станет легче.  
\- А мне и не удалось, - засмеялся Боромир и загремел кандалами. - Знаешь, я пришел домой, больной и слабый, а мне сказали «да ты мертв!» и привязали цепями, как бешеного пса. Рог, видите ли, сломан. Видение, видите ли, было. Лучше бы в темницу бросили. А потом пришел ты, здоровый и сильный, и тоже сказал «да ты мертв!» и сбежал. Лучше бы и правда убил.  
\- Так ты жив?  
От Боромира разило: потом, мочой, прокисшей едой, но и только. Слишком сильно для мук совести, а от мертвых смердит иначе, эту вонь ни с чем не спутаешь. Арагорн осторожно приблизился, не сводя настороженного взгляда с Боромира, и опустился перед ним на колени.  
\- Может, отпустишь? Хватит пялиться.  
\- Эльфийский выкормыш?  
\- Именно.  
Его волосы свисали грязными сосульками, лицо покрывали пятна грязи, а руки - засохшая кровь. Мертвые выглядят не так, Арагорн их видел, и немых, и говорящих, и разлагающиеся трупы, и серых призраков.  
\- Почему ты здесь?  
\- А где еще находиться павшему наследнику дома Наместников Гондора? Не в Доме же Королей.  
\- Ты же...  
\- Не смей, - рявкнул Боромир, уворачиваясь от руки Арагорна.  
\- Мне нужно прикоснуться, чтобы убедиться.  
\- Не верь глазам своим, не верь ушам своим, не верь носу своему. Почему ты поверишь, если дотронешься? Почему именно до лица?  
\- Я сам закрыл твои глаза.  
\- Я сам открыл их.  
\- Я вижу.  
Арагорн не верил. Не мог поверить. Не хотел. Это значило бы, что он ошибся не один раз - когда оставил Боромира наедине с Фродо. Он ошибся, когда закрыл глаза Боромира, когда оттолкнул лодку от берега, вруча Андуину ее ношу, когда сбежал в прошлый раз, тем самым приговорив к заключению в доме мертвых.  
\- Мне уйти? - зло спросил Арагорн, сжав кулаки.  
\- Я не твоя совесть, - огрызнулся Боромир. - Я ее палач. Разбирайся сам, сбежишь или останешься. Ну же, быстрее, у тебя нет времени.  
\- У меня есть все время мира, война окончена, Враг повержен.  
\- А Гондор?  
Боромир подался вперед, кандалы натянулись и тонко зазвенели в душной тишине Дома Наместников. Арагорн видел на его лице надежду. Видел и злился, потому что в ней не было ни следа признательности тому, кто спас Гондор. Словно ценно только королевство и только ему принадлежит сердце Боромира. Это вызвало ревность, пьянящую и разрушительную, она подсказывала лживый ответ, который отчеканит на лице боль, переломит плечи страданием и лишит смысла жизни.  
\- Все в порядке. Мы его восстановим, - ровно сказал Арагорн, поднимаясь с колен.  
\- Хорошо.  
Боромир прислонился к стене, обмяк и улыбнулся, чисто и задорно, как ребенок, которому подарили самую лучшую в мире игрушку. Мог бы и поблагодарить, хватило бы простого «спасибо», без целования рук и ног, просто показать, что понимает заслуги Арагорна.  
\- Ты не спросил о своей семье.  
Лицо Боромира исказилось, сжались кулаки и лязгнули кандалы.  
\- Отпусти меня.  
\- А как же семья?  
\- Отпусти меня, - глухо повторил Боромир.  
\- Обещай, что уйдешь из Минас Тирита, - потребовал Арагорн. Взял бы свои слова обратно, но гордость не позволила.  
\- Обещаю. Отпусти.  
Так просто согласился. Без споров и возражений, на которые рассчитывал Арагорн. Мог бы привести десяток доводов, почему должен остаться и защищать город, который знает, как свои пять пальцев, почему должен вести за собой людей, которые верят в него, почему его место при короле, а не в чистом поле.  
\- У меня нет ключа. Я пришлю мастерового.  
Арагорн резко развернулся и пошел прочь из приюта скорби, уверенный в том, что прикосновение Арвен не уничтожит эту боль.

Арагорн не смог изгнать Боромира. Только не в таком состоянии, не грязного и вонючего, больше похожего на орка, чем на человека. Именно из благородства и сострадания оставил он Боромира в Минас Тирите, привел в дворцовые покои, отдал приказы слугам, чтобы наполнили ванну горячей водой, принесли мыла, вызвали брадобрея и портных.  
\- Мою комнату уже кто-то занял? - спросил Боромир, оглядывая гостевые покои.  
\- Нет. Просто там неубрано.  
\- Вряд ли я могу изгваздаться еще больше. Но пусть.  
Он прошел на середину комнаты, стянул с себя сапоги - кованые носки тяжело ударили по светлому дереву, - снял заскорузлую рубаху - она камнем рухнула на пол, Арагорн вздрогнул, - и потянулся к поясу.  
\- Так и будешь смотреть? - с вызовом спросил Боромир.  
\- Твои раны.  
\- Что с ними?  
\- Покажи их.  
\- Ты целитель? Тогда только после свадьбы.  
\- Увы, я целитель, - с мягкой улыбкой ответил Арагорн.  
\- Все равно нет, - хмуро сказал Боромир. - Оставь меня.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Арагорн не знал, чего в его голосе было больше - просьбы или приказа. Он не хотел давить, но и остановиться не мог, словно был стрелой, которую спустили с тетивы, задали направление и скорость, не оставив выбора. Конечно, всегда можно взять себя в руки, вспомнить о королевском величии, о выдержке и терпении, прервать полет и уйти на другую траекторию, но...  
\- Пожалуйста, - повторил Арагорн.  
Настороженность в глазах Боромира была лишней. Могла бы и ударить, как женская ладонь по щеке, вместо этого опалила, как прикосновение кончиками пальцев, разожгла желание увидеть следы ран, убедиться, что все в порядке, что живой, что не лжет.  
\- Оставь меня.  
\- Я обломил три стрелы. Здесь, здесь и здесь, - указал Арагорн на грудь и живот. - После таких ранений не выживают.  
\- Я же согласился, что мертв, а ты король.  
\- Но ты жив. И я хочу понять, как.  
\- Молча.  
Боромир прикрывался, как девица на выданье, и хмуро смотрел на Арагорна. Впрочем, ему хватило ума и сноровки схватить подсвечник, будто это достойное оружие. Будто ему надо защищаться. И от кого? От того, кого признал своим королем?  
\- Не было такого, - ухмыляясь, сказал Боромир. - Никогда не признавал своим. Королем - да, но не моим. Никогда не был, никогда не будешь.  
\- Почему?  
\- Ты пришел на все готовое. Где ты был, пока мы защищали Гондор? Где ты был, пока мои люди умирали? Где тебя носило?  
Боромир кричал, Арагорн наконец окончательно признал его - не хитрого политика, но воина, вспыльчивого, сильного и решительного. Готового свернуть горы, если потребуется и повернуть Андуин вспять. Только такой и мог выжить после смертельных ранений, потому что он был гордостью Гондора.  
\- Я и Гондор защищал.  
\- Ах да, легендарный Торонгил, как я мог забыть? Кажется, он исчез за несколько лет до того, как Тень начала набирать силу.  
\- Ты несправедлив.  
\- А ты?! - рявкнул Боромир. - Где похоронен мой отец?! Почему его не упокоили с почестями в Доме Наставников?!  
\- Прости. - Упреки были правдивы и от того более тяжелыми.  
\- Ты... ты... Да пошел ты. Смотри, - раскинул Боромир руки.  
Шрамы были на месте. Много шрамов, о которых Арагорн догадывался, но никогда не видел. Его тело выглядело так же: звезда тут, рубец там, можно историю жизни рассказать.  
\- Убедился. Теперь я могу помыться? Я, конечно, уже принюхался, но все равно пованиваю.  
Боромир был другим, совершенно не походил на того загнанного зверя, которого Арагорн изучал на всем пути Братства Кольца. Словно он вернул все свои силы, когда исчезла непобедимая угроза, но хватило всего одного взгляда, чтобы оценить его плачевное состояние. Заточение и полуголодная жизнь никому не идет на пользу.  
\- Можешь, - кивнул Арагорн, снимая камзол и оставаясь нательной рубашке.  
\- Что ты задумал?  
\- Я тебе помогу.  
\- Позови девушек, - подмигнул Боромир.  
\- Я должен извиниться.  
Можно сломать тело, но сломить дух намного сложнее. Пусть Саурону почти удалось завлечь лучшего воина Гондора на опасный путь, но Боромир остановился, изменил траекторию и стал сильнее, чем был до этого испытания. Как и каждый, кто выжил, только ему не воздали почести и не воспели хвалу.  
На секунду Арагорну показалось, что перед ним стоит Денетор, каким тот был сорок лет назад, умный и хитрый, под чьим взглядом иногда становилось неуютно, который слишком рано догадался о том, кто скрывается под именем Торонгила, и вынудил покинуть Минас Тирит. Боромир смотрел так же - тяжело и пристально, словно оценивая противника, но ему же предложили дружбу.  
\- Хорошо, - пожал он плечами и, морщась, стянул загрубевшие штаны. - Извиняйся. Только чуть позже. Не полезу же я в ванну прямо сейчас. Никакого удовольствия сидеть в грязной воде.  
Боромир взял ковш и начал мыться. Серые хлопья мыльной пены лениво сползали по поджарому телу, с каждой минутой становились все белее. Арагорн смотрел, как из-под грязи проступила кожа - бледная по всему телу и коричневая на шее, линия загара словно отсекала голову от туловища. Смотрел, как пальцы разминают застывшие мышцы и от боли вздергивается верхняя губа. Смотрел, хотел уйти, стоял неподвижно и сжимал кулаки.  
\- Вот, теперь можно и в ванну. Можешь извиниться перед моими волосами.  
Боромир потянулся - кожа натянулась на рельефных мышцах - и залез в ванну, крякнув от удовольствия.  
Первый шаг дался невероятно тяжело. Смешно сказать, Арагорн подчинил себе Короля Мертвых, не дрогнул перед Устами Саурона, выжил в сотне боев, но оказался слабаком, который не мог дойти до ванны, опуститься на колени и прикоснуться - всей ладонью, чтобы прочувствовать, запомнить, продрожаться - к голове Боромира.  
Странно. Он не отшатнулся, не фыркнул, не съязвил. Просто расслабленно сидел - и как у него получается? - и ждал, пока Арагорн принесет извинения.  
Волосы Боромира спутались в колтун, но их просто нужно было промыть. Раз, другой, третий, сколько понадобится, пока вода не станет чистой, пока совесть не прекратит биться в агонии, а гордость - сдавливать горло. Потому что надо предложить остаться, недостойно изгонять славного воина из его собственного дома.  
Боромир приоткрыл один глаз и уставился на Арагорна.  
\- О чем думаешь?  
\- Что? - моргнул тот.  
\- О чем думаешь?  
\- Ты... останься. Я не имел в виду, когда тогда сказал.  
\- Если хорошо попросишь, - нахально улыбнулся Боромир.  
Да кому он нужен в Минас Тирите? Его считают мертвым и даже имя уже забыли. Зато каждый знает Арагорна и благодарит именно его за победу, свободу и жизнь, потому что именно законный король спас их. Всех их. Даже этого...  
\- Когда злишься, у тебя складка появляется. Прямо здесь, - сказал Боромир и ткнул пальцем в лоб Арагорна.  
\- Да пошел ты, - бросил тот и потянул за волосы.  
Хотелось переломить, подчинить, заставить дрогнуть под взглядом, никто раньше не выдерживал, - но Арагорн натолкнулся на улыбку, на чуть вздернутую губу, и опять убедился в иллюзорности своих мечтаний.  
\- Ах так? - процедил он и схватил Боромира за подбородок. - Спорим, ты останешься?  
\- Спорим.  
\- Так легко?  
\- Так интересно, что ты сделаешь.  
Арагорн жестко улыбнулся и склонился над Боромиром, приблизился к его губам, но в последнюю секунду сменил траекторию и опустил подбородок на его плечо. Эту стрелу он может контролировать. Потому что хочет.  
Дыхание обжигало - и слух, и кожу. Арагорн чувствовал сгустившееся напряжение, видел его в побелевших костяшках пальцев и натянувшихся мышцах. И сам дрожал, почти боялся того, что собирался сделать, но решимость была сильнее сомнений и рефлексии. Чуть касаясь волосков, он провел ладонью над грудью Боромира, рукав нательной рубахи тут же намок и облепил предплечье, очередной первый шаг дался намного легче, главное - начать.  
Он опустил руку под воду, огладил живот и мускулистое бедро, но в последнюю секунду замер. Дождался - шумного выдоха и разрешающего толчка в ладонь. Боромир был возбужден, словно разгадал намерения Арагорна до того, как тот сам осознал их. Или спровоцировал, подвел к нужному решению всеми своими уловками, отказами, вызовами, обвинениями.  
«Не может быть, не настолько он хитер», - решил Арагорн, сжал кулак, положил большой палец на головку члена и медленно повел руку наверх, накрепко заученым движением, которое не раз спасало за годы одинокой жизни и прямого запрета на невесту.  
\- Проси убедительнее, - процедил Боромир, потеревшись о щеку Арагорна.  
Это прозвучало приказом, но почему бы не подчиниться ему? Ведь тогда никто никуда не уйдет, совесть поздоровеет, щеки порозовеют, а маленькая тайна никому не причинит вреда. К тому же, мужскую дружбу сложно считать изменой, а друг просто необходим любому мужчине.  
Арагорн улыбнулся - широко и задорно, как не улыбался на публике. Сбросил с себя груз судеб мира, намотал волосы Боромира на кулак и потянул за них, открывая шею и голубую жилку, пересеченную строгой линией загара, провел по ней языком и впился губами.  
Стон и рука на затылке стали лучшими подарками в мире.  
\- Останусь, - обмякнув, хрипло сказал Боромир.  
\- Я же говорил.  
Арагорн был молод, здоров и полон сил. Некоторые раны можно исцелить только своими руками.


End file.
